1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and also relates to a lighting device that includes a light-emitting element and a light-transmitting member including a phosphor and covering the light-emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is laid open to the public that a light-emitting diode device includes a white light-emitting diode device that includes a blue light-emitting diode and a filter including a phosphor, and a red light-emitting diode. It is also disclosed that a light-emitting diode device includes a blue light-emitting diode and a red light-emitting diode that are mounted on a substrate and sealed by a transparent resin including a phosphor (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-055772).
Also, it is laid open to the public that a lighting device includes a blue light-emitting diode, a green light-emitting diode, a yellow phosphor that can be excited by blue light from the blue light-emitting diode, and a red phosphor that can be excited by green light from the green light-emitting diode (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-245443).
Furthermore, it is laid open to the public that a multi-chip package structure using a constant voltage power supply. The multi-chip package includes a substrate unit, a light-emitting unit, a current limiting unit, a frame unit, and a package unit. It is disclosed that the substrate unit includes a first chip-placing region and a second chip-placing region. The light-emitting unit includes a plurality of light-emitting chips electrically connected to the first chip-placing region. Also, it is disclosed that the current-limiting unit includes at least one current-limiting chip electrically connected to the second chip-placing region and the light-emitting unit (For reference, see European Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2445007, which is an English publication with an earlier publication date in a patent application family, related to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-94865).